1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece holding frame for cloth articles to be embroidered on a sewing machine, such as caps, arms of undershirts and other garments having sleeve shape or curved cloth to be worked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat cloth to be worked is commonly stretched over an annular tambour. A core, having a diameter smaller than the tambour is engaged and pressed against the cloth. The cloth is held between the inner surface of the tambour and the outer surface of the core to be kept tightly stretched. The tambour is transferred longitudinally and shifted transversely in a plane through a drive means linked with a connection means to cooperate with the tambour. The tambour system is, however, unsuitable for embroidering curved cloth workpieces such as on a cap with a visor. A tambour of restricted diameter can be used to work a cylindrical workpiece, such, for example, as the arm piece of an under garment, because space to accommodate a shuttle must be provided inside the workpiece. Thus with prior art devices, only a small area of the cloth can be prepared for continuous embroidery when the cloth is not flat.